Assemblies which can attach a device to a computer monitor are well known. Thus, by way of illustration, such assemblies are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,869,565 of Bachman and 5,301,915 of Bahniuk et al. The disclosure of each of these patents is hereby incorporated by reference herein.
The Bachman patent discloses a universally adjustable display apparatus for fitment about and affixation to the housing of a computer monitor screen. However, the device of this patent is not flexible, i.e., it does not allow the user to decide among several different configurations which provide one or more personalized fixtures located at one or more places on the periphery of the monitor screen.
The Bahniuk et al. patent discloses a note holder board which comprises a support means to be secured to the top or side of a monitor screen and an extending panel the bottom of which interconnects with the supports means. However, like the device of the Bachman patent, this latter device also does not provide flexibility to the user. Thus, one may only affix a noteboard to the computer monitor, and that fixture may only be affixed in a limited range of positions.
It is an object of this invention to provide an assembly for attaching one or more personalized fixtures to a video monitor in a multiplicity of positions at a multiplicity of locations.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device for attaching one or more personalized fixtures to a video monitor, wherein the position of the device vis-a-vis the video monitor can be readily changed.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide a device for attaching one or more personalized fixtures to a video monitor, wherein such device is securely but removably attached to said video monitor.
These and other objects of the invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the specification.